


No One Needs to Know

by eroticfriendfictions



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/M, Sneaking Around, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticfriendfictions/pseuds/eroticfriendfictions
Summary: Jimmy Jr. visits Tina while she's working.
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	No One Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Like with The Scare, this was originally a request on tumblr, this time from off a prompt list, and I did not feel like it fit well with any of my other one shot collections. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey,” Jimmy Jr. poked his head into the student writing center office where Tina worked. When he saw she was alone, he stepped inside. “You forgot your book this morning.” He held up one of her thick textbooks.

“Aww, thank you!” Tina got up and walked over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before slipping the book into her backpack.

“Slow day today, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah.” It was early afternoon on a Friday at the beginning of the semester, so it was no surprise that no students were in to receive help on their papers.

“Where is everyone else?”

“I’m the only one scheduled right now,” she told him. “Boss left to go make some copies.”

“Interesting …” He smirked at her.

“Don’t give me that look,” she said, shoving him playfully. “You know we can’t, not here.”

“Come on,” he pulled her closer and whispered close to her ear. “No one needs to know.”

“They’ll see …” she gestured vaguely towards the windows. Their small office was located in the undergraduate library, and a few people were milling around outside, though none seemed to be paying any attention to them.

“No, they won’t.” His teeth nipped at her lobe and she sucked in a breath. She hated how much this was turning her on. It wasn’t right, she was supposed to be working, but that just made it all the more thrilling.

“Yes, they will,” she forced the argument out.

“Okay, fine,” he pulled away. “Let’s step out for a few minutes.”

“I can’t leave the office unattended.”

“Alright, well, what about that closet right there?” Tina shook her head.

“That’s a lot smaller than you think, there’s just cleaning supplies in there.” He groaned.

“Okay, umm …” He threw his gaze around the small room, searching for anything that might work. “What about that desk?” He pointed to the large black desk up against the back wall.

“That’s my boss’s desk.”

“So? She’s not using it right now,” Jimmy Jr. said. “You think we could fit under there?”

“I don’t know …” But despite her unsure answer, she was already up, already walking over to the desk with Jimmy Junior following close behind. They both cast a couple more looks around the room before they ducked down and crawled under.

“Ow!”

“What?”

“You stepped on my hand.”

“Oh, sorry.”

After a lot of initial difficulty, they settled on the floor. Jimmy Jr. tried to move on top of her, but there wasn’t enough space. They ended up squeezed together side by side.

“There isn’t as much room under here as I thought,” he said.

“Yeah.”

She was frowning, and he leaned forward to kiss her, trying to rekindle some of the mood from before. It took a couple seconds, but it seemed to work. Her mouth opened for him and her hand slipped under his shirt.

Just when it seemed like they could make it work after all, the door to the office opened. The two of them froze, their arms around each other. Tina could just see out from under the desk, and she recognized her boss’s shoes. She mouthed the word to him and his eyes widened farther in panic.

They could hear her muttering something, and Tina could swear she heard her name a couple of times, but it was hard to make out specific words. More prominent was the sound of shuffled papers, all those copies she had made, now being distributed to their appropriate places.

A few minutes passed. Nothing changed. Her boss was still milling about the room, thankfully not trying to sit at her desk, but as long as she was there they couldn’t move. Jimmy Jr. could feel himself cramping up from being stuck in such a small space for so long.

“I’m going to text Zeke,” he whispered into her ear, so quiet she almost couldn’t understand him. Carefully, carefully, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

A few more minutes passed. Zeke never responded to the text, and they weren’t sure if it was because he was on his way or if he just didn’t receive it. Hopefully the former. He didn’t go to school with them, so they tried to be patient. Jimmy Jr. didn’t dare send out another message, and Tina’s phone was still in her backpack, on the floor next to the table she had originally been working at, so out of reach it might as well have been on the moon.

When it was just starting to feel like perhaps they would be stuck down there forever, the fire alarm started sounding. Tina twisted around again to watch her boss’s feet as she gathered up her things and walked out the door. She and Jimmy Jr. remained in their place for a handful of seconds, holding their breath in hopes that no one would come back. This time, they were in luck.

The two of them stiffly crawled out from their hiding spot, giving their arms and legs a quick stretch before grabbing their things as well and slipping out among the other evacuating students.

“Was this a drill?” Tina asked. “Or was it … ?”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Zeke called out to them as they walked outside, a huge grin on his face. “Looks like I just saved your asses.”


End file.
